Jessokai
Species: Homo Prosimian Satyrius Location: Within Whelk Origin: Like Avianids, Dvergar and Pyskies, the Jessokai were biologically engineered as a slave race to the Elves. Specifically, they were designed as a force of agricultural harvesters. Appearance: Jessokai are generally humanoid. They are about as half as tall as an elf, being slender and lithe. They have skin tanned brown or red and shaggy hair on their head. They have two small horns on their head that curve upwards. Their lower body, specifically the legs is also covered in fur, more evident in males where the fur often runs up along the spine as well. They have long prehensile tails. Their feet are unique in being as flexible as their hands hands. These hands, combined with their tails, small size and general athleticism makes them very comfortable in an arboreal setting, where they live. This means that they are very well suited to harvesting the fruits of Whelk, even in difficult areas, a task the Elves ceased to do for themselves long ago. Disposition: The Jessokai are a friendly and curious race, though close-knit and tribal. Their society is dominated by their feudal relationship with the elves of Whelk. The Jessokai harvest and tend to the variety of fruit that the elves regularly require. In return, the elves allow the Jessokai to remain in Whelk and, so they say, protect them from the dangerous species that live outside of the forests. Though it has never happened in memorable history, it is accepted that things will become unpleasant if the Jessokai attempt to disturb this order and balance. Though subservient in this required work, Jessokai are mostly independent in other regards. They live in tribal villages of 30-50 individuals built into the trees and have their own unique shamanistic religion and culture. Jessokai enjoy festivals, hunting and other events - as long as the harvests are regular the Elves let them do as they please. Most Jessokai see the harvest work as simply a part of the life of every Jessokai and rarely question it. This is reinforced by old tribal legends that date far back to the Great Northern War, which were spread by the elves of that time. In particular, Jessokai have a fearful fascination of Avianids - they are said to be fierce creatures from the east that devour Jessokai. This is not helped by the fact that the small mammals the Jessokai were developed from were often prey of the large predatory birds the Avianids were developed from. Since these are old legends that the elves don't bother to reinforce these days, current opinion about the outside races varies. As a curious race, many Jessokai would wish to see an Avianid, but there is no opportunity and even if they had it they may still be too trepid. In general Elves discourage any sort of discourse of the other lands, reminding the Jessokai of their pact. The Elves still remember what happened when too many of their creations were let loose. Magic: Jessokai are not particularly magical, the elves having little reason to make them so. They were no designed to be warriors like the Avianids, or magic servants like the Pyskies. However, most Jessokai have a natural source of Green Magic, which can be developed. The better Green Mages often become tribal shamans or leaders. Category:Races